gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II
The OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (aka Tallgeese II, Tallgeese) is the successor unit to the original OZ-00MS Tallgeese. The unit is piloted by Treize Khushrenada. It was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Technology & Combat Characteristics The armament of the Tallgeese II was almost identical to that of the first Tallgeese, however instead of using a shell launching Dober gun it used a beam one. It also had two beam sabers stored in a rack under the shield for close combat. It features a more Gundam-looking face as well as a new head crest. Armaments ;*Dober Gun :A large beam-firing weapon, in the form of a large rifle. The output of the beam version of the dober gun is similar to a beam bazooka, however the range and accuracy of the dober gun make this weapon able to hit targets an enormous distance away. The dober gun coupled with the extreme power and manuverability of the Tallgeese II causes this weapon to be an extreme force on the battlefield. ;*Beam Saber :A beam saber is a small, generally cylindrical, close combat weapon. The beam saber focuses plasma into a blade shape, the blade is able to cut through any object not treated with an anti-beam coating. The beam sabers are powered by an energy capacitor in the base of the handle. Each beam saber is stored in a recharging rack on the shield. ;*Shield :The Tallgeese carries a round shield with anti-beam coating to help defend against incoming beam attacks. The shield is optimized for close quarters combat by being small, unobtrusive, and having the ability to hang on the shoulder of the MS independently, allowing a free hand for an extra beams saber while still retaining its blocking ability. History During the Eve Wars at the end of AC 195, Treize Khushrenada, in his position as leader of OZ and the World Nation, decided to personally lead his soldiers into the final battle in space. His personal unit in this battle would be the Tallgeese II, which was built using spare parts of the original Tallgeese. While technically both suits were identical, the Tallgeese II had a blue-on-white paint scheme, a Gundam-style face and "plume" on the head. White Fang assault During the assault against the White Fang, Treize personally led his troops towards the almighty Libra battleship. After having the Leo carriers hold their position, Treize proceeded to fly the Tallgeese II within the firing range of the Libra's main cannon, challenging Milliardo to a duel. After being denied his request, Treize demanded that Milliardo then fire on his Tallgeese II in order to end the war. The Tallgeese would have been destroyed by the Libra's main cannon if not for the Wing Gundam knocking the Tallgeese II out of the cannon's blast. Lady Une revealed herself to be the pilot and reminded Treize that 'one must fight the battle in order to witness its true beauty'. At this rate, Treize ordered the destruction of the Libra and proceeded to defeat Virgo after Virgo with his mobile suit. During the battle, Treize encounters Gundam pilot Wufei in the XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam and fights a one on one beam saber battle with it; despite having the upperhand in the engagement, Treize ultimately allows Wufei to pierce the Tallgeese's cockpit, causing it to explode and killing Treize. Variants *OZ-00MS Tallgeese *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III Picture Gallery OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II Front View Lineart.jpg|OZ-00MS2 - Tallgeese II - Lineart 600px-A-tallgeese2.jpg|Tallgeese II in Gundam Musou 3 tallgeese 2 head.jpg|Headshot of the Tallgeese II 20130129053544!Tallgeese2.jpg|Illustration form the 1/144 Tallgeese II manual. TallgeeseIIBox.jpg|1/144 Tallgeese II box art MG Tallgeese II.jpg|MG Tallgeese II 48-128.jpg|Tallgeese II defeated GIEfa.jpg|Treize looking at his schematics of Tallgeese II and Tallgeese III Notes & Trivia *Tallgeese II is a playable mobile suit in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3﻿. *The limited edition of MG Tallgeese II will be released on March 2013 for ¥3,990 yen. This kit comes with a set of water decals and two 1/100 unpainted figures of Lady Une and Treize Khushrenada. *There seems to be some inaccuracies in the depiction of the Tallgeese II's eyes. While normally the Tallgeese II is depicted with Gundam style eyes, in other media (such as Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3) the Tallgeese II is instead depicted with a green visor instead of its Gundam eyes. References External Links *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II on MAHQ.net ja:OZ-00MS2 トールギスII